


Все события вымышлены, а совпадения — случайны

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Sex, First Time, Hallucinogens, Kidou Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайная встреча с открытым финалом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все события вымышлены, а совпадения — случайны

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vitce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/gifts).



> Предупреждение: грязный секс, вещества, игры с кидо

Акон редко бывал в заведениях вроде «Прозрачного лотоса» — ни к чему и незачем. Сейчас, сидя среди удобных подушек, он размышлял о присущей жизни двойственности. Одна сторона реальности — ему было хорошо. Тихая музыка, мягкое вино, расслабленные умелыми руками мышцы, едва заметный вишневый запах дыма и аромат вяленого мяса — все это погружало в легкий транс, в котором удовольствие щекотало кончики рогов, стекало сладкими струйками вдоль позвоночника и собиралось у копчика. Вторая сторона — женщина, которой он заплатил за внимание, была поверхностна, скучна и раздражающа. Она улыбалась ему фальшиво и тянула руки, изредка касаясь голого плеча и, кажется, всем телом подавала какие-то сигналы, которые не было ни малейшего желания расшифровывать. Были еще грани — наверняка, но Акону пока хватало размышлений. Он думал, что можно было бы изгнать отвлекающий фактор, но для этого бы пришлось разомкнуть губы и разорвать томную, уютную отрешенность, которая окутывала тело, словно кокон. Минуты текли медленно, и так же медленно Акон приходил к пониманию, что, возможно, в «Призрачном лотосе» что-то есть. По крайней мере, ни в отряде, ни в лаборатории ему не удавалось столь ощутимо опустошить разум. 

Кучики Бьякую он увидел, когда в очередной раз поднял веки. Тот стоял, облаченный в разноцветное хаори с золотой отбивкой, и смотрел прямо перед собой. Сейчас, сквозь клубы окружающего дыма и сквозь прослойку отстраненности, Бьякуя не раздражал — словно дым смягчил въевшееся в Кучики высокомерие, разбавил превосходство и скрыл гордыню. Акон склонил голову на бок, разомкнул губы и проговорил, не глядя на девушку:

— Убирайся.

Шелест ткани и запах духов накрыли его и сразу же исчезли, а Бьякуя повернулся всем телом, опустил на Акона тяжелый взгляд. Он полз по голому торсу, ощупывал плечи и руки, изучал закрытые тканью хакама ноги, отзываясь холодком в затылке. Рога зачесались сильнее. Акон на миг опустил веки и посмотрел на освободившееся рядом с собой место.

Бьякуя сделал рукой непонятный жест, шагнул вперед, сбрасывая хаори — тяжелая ткань опала на чужие руки, которые проворно убрались из поля зрения. Акон смотрел, как плавно и тихо Бьякуя устраивается напротив, скрещивает ноги, расправляет складки на хакама. Вокруг вырастали расшитые лотосами фусума, отсекая от общего помещения, музыка плескалась, звенела ручейком, из небольшой пиалы исходил ароматный дымок, и Акон от избытка ощущений сомкнул веки.

Когда он открыл глаза, Бьякуя сидел, отрешенно глядя в одну точку, голая грудь медленно опускалась и поднималась, на бледной коже играл румянец. У него были аккуратные бледно-розовые ареолы, твердые маленькие соски, грудные мышцы — почти безупречные, квадратики пресса, круглая впадинка пупка и густая узкая дорожка черных волос, уходящая за пояс. Бьякуя заполнил собой все пространство, не трогаясь с места, он окружил Акона — запахом миндаля и вишни, дыханием, взглядом, дрожанием ресниц. И Акон проваливался в него, покачиваясь на волнах тихой, как журчание лесного ручейка музыки.

Когда Бьякуя потянулся, касаясь плеча, Акон даже не удивился — музыка отдалилась, Бьякуя тоже отдалился, кожу обжигало, реальной была только рука. Пальцы казались слишком живыми, слишком настоящими, как будто сам Акон — пластиковая болванка первой модели экспериментального гигая. Бьякуя взял его выше локтя и потянул на себя.

Искусственный нереальный мир разлетелся на части, прослойка между ним и Аконом лопнула, и окружила его настоящим, живым, дышащим, реальным. В глазах Бьякуи легко читались намерения, черный зрачок — как оттиск печати с иероглифом «Похоть», изогнутые уголки губ — как приговор. Акон уперся ладонью Бьякуе в грудь, вдохнул тепло его кожи и начал отстраняться. Бредово, нездорово, ненормально, аристократы — чокнутые извращенцы.

Акону было плевать на аристократов с их красной — такой же как у всех — кровью, неуемной гордыней и злой силой. Но сейчас он смеялся — Кучики Бьякуя предпочитал мужиков, которых снимал в домах терпимости. Акон хохотал про себя, слушая тяжелое дыхание, отмечая внушительный бугор в паху и представляя, как он напомнит об этом Бьякуе, столкнувшись в Двенадцатом. Сам он никогда не интересовался мужчинами, мысль об этом раздражала, в солнечном сплетении царапалась досада о бездарно закончившемся вечере.

А потом Бьякуя разомкнул губы, положил ладонь на голову, провел пальцем между рогов и тихо шепнул: «Хадо одиннадцать. Райден». Мир рухнул в черноту, в которой плясали электрические искры, колени разъехались, а тело прошила судорога наслаждения. Она перемолола Акона, кинув его на колени Бьякуе, превратила в жалкое скулящее создание с шумящей в ушах кровью. Бьякуя продолжал поглаживать между рогов, и от каждого прикосновения пальцев Акона размалывало в труху, сознание плавилось, словно чумное, Акон чувствовал себя животным, у которого есть рефлекс «да» и рефлекс «нет», он собирал волю в кулак, уткнувшись в стояк Бьякуи, вдыхая едва различимый запах смазки. А потом рука исчезла. Акон полулежал, не поднимая лица, в воздухе звенело напряжение, Бьякуя же не двигался — только по телу проходила волнообразная дрожь. Акон с трудом поднял тяжелую голову — пока не оказался с ним глаза в глаза. Бьякуя смотрел отрешенно, словно считал в уме — впрочем, может, так оно и было. Акон зажался, чувствуя, как влажнеет промежность, как в ложбинку между ягодиц скатывается капелька пота и щекочет возбужденную кожу. Руки Бьякуи лежали на коленях, ладонями вверх, словно отпуская. Можно уйти. Это просто — распрямить спину, встать. Сделать несколько шагов за границы, очерченные фусума. И Бьякуя, в отличие от самого Акона, ни словом, ни жестом не обмолвится об этой встрече. Просто забудет досадный эпизод. Выставит вон из памяти и жизни, оставив право любоваться на прямую спину в белом хаори с иероглифом «Шесть». Губы Бьякуи искривила усмешка, глаза блеснули, словно он знал, о чем сейчас думает Акон. Рука сама сжалась в кулак, плечо пошло назад — Акон врезал по подушке рядом с собой до боли, до хруста в фалангах. Вскинул глаза — но Бьякуя смотрел все также отрешенно, не дрогнула ни одна ресница. 

«Ну же, тварь. Ты меня сделал. Я хочу. Я уже согласился. Давай. Потрогай меня», — Акон облизал губы.

Бьякуя медленно поднял руку — раскрытая ладонь нависла над головой, и Акон не выдержал, боднул ее лбом, наслаждаясь прикосновением. Бьякуя застыл на миг, пальцы, дрожа, зарылись в волосы, нащупывая основания рогов, и Акон позорно захныкал, выгибаясь навстречу крошечным молниям, текущим из пальцев.

А потом пол и потолок поменялись местами, и желудок на миг сделал кульбит. Бьякуя, тяжело дыша, навалился на Акона, вжимая его в расшитые гладкие подушки, растирая кожу под рогами одной рукой, а второй сдирая с него пояс и хакама. Прохладные пальцы задрали фундоши, проскользнули между ягодиц и нащупали анус. Рука на голове вцепилась в волосы, большой палец массировал верхушку рога, и Акон трясся, всхлипывая.

Хакама путались в коленях, надежно стреножив, между ягодиц текло теплое и сколькое, накрывая ароматом жасмина, пальцы проталкивались в зад бесцеремонно и грубо, растирая и растягивая ткань. Шею щекотали волосы, и Акон думал, что сейчас его выебут как дешевую шлюху, оголив зад и уткнув мордой в пол, он думал, что это должно его беспокоить — но почему-то не беспокоило. Наверное, это одно из проявлений двойственности этой жизни, и даже вдохнул поглубже — но все равно оказался не готов. Ни к боли, пропахивающей прямую кишку электрическими разрядами, ни к тянущему чувству грязи, которое возбуждало больше, чем пальцы, массирующие рога так, как сам Акон массировал себе порой головку во время дрочки. Бьякуя как-то коротко, рвано выдохнул, отстранился, и Акон рухнул на бок, не в силах удерживаться на коленях и содрогаясь от рези. Из ануса текло — то ли смазка, то ли нечистоты, но все забивал чертовый запах жасмина.

Бьякуя вставил сразу на всю длину, прижался всем телом, обхватил за грудь свободной рукой и стиснул сосок. А потом задвигал бедрами, вбиваясь в растянутый, растерзанный зад быстрыми толчками, отдающимися в прямой кишке болью и спазмами. Акон хотел опорожниться, и чтобы Бьякуя не убирал руку от его головы, и помочиться, или что-нибудь еще, потому что ему не хватало собственных хрипов, ему было мало члена в заднице, ему хотелось чего-то большого, но он сам толком не понимал чего. Бьякуя задвигался сильнее, прошелся ладонью по рогам, нащупывая едва заметные выступы на затылке, потом вздернул Акона, словно куклу, приподнял зад, уперся членом так глубоко, что в животе заныло, и принялся долбиться, размазывая Акона по полу, вбивая в ворох подушек, превращая в безвольную тряпку. Мир сузился до саднящей пульсирующей задницы и таранящего ее члена, а еще собственных вслипов и сучения ногами.

Бьякуя кончал долго, содрогаясь с тихим стоном, в заднем проходе хлюпало, текло между ягодиц по бедрам и промежности. Завалив Акона на бок рядом с собой, Бьякуя схватил его за член и начал быстро дрочить, что-то горячо шепча в ухо — Акон отказывался слушать, но слова, короткие и жаркие, лезли в сознание и отдавались в паху «у тебя еще узко», «кончи, кончи, кончи», «с головки течет». От каждого из них Акон бился в стальной хватке, елозил растраханным саднящим анусом по мокрому липкому и мягкому члену. Бьякуя прижался ртом к самому большому рогу и начал вылизывать его, посасывая. Акон кончил оглушительно, до белой пелены перед глазами, сжимаясь и расслабляясь, забрызгивая спермой атласные подушки и пачкая их выделениями, которые не получилось удержать в себе. 

Когда Акона перестало трясти, из задницы все еще сочилось. Он чувствовал острый грязный запах спермы, нечистот, цветочного масла и пота. Осторожно перевернувшись на спину, он посмотрел на Бьякую. Тот сидел на пятках совершенно расслабленный. Полуспущенные хакама испачкались спереди, живот и крупный толстый член были в коричневатых разводах. Бьякуя невозмутимо вытирался длинным влажным полотенцем. Акон тяжело дышал в луже собственного дерьма и спермы, оглушенный и опустошенный, смотрел, как двигается узкая белая кисть. 

Бьякуя встал одним плавным движением, небрежно уронил к ногам хакама, выступил из них и так же небрежно опустился перед Аконом на одно колено. Влажная, пахнущая все тем же жасмином тряпка легла на промежность, и Бьякуя начал осторожно промокать саднящую кожу. Потом он подхватил Акона под колено, приподнял, давая себе лучший доступ, выдернул из-под задницы грязную подушку и осторожно вытер ягодицы.

Полотенце было мягким, так же мягко оно скользило по коже, расслабляя мышцы, и Акон заворочался, переворачиваясь на бок. Раздалось журчание воды, словно полотенце отжимали, а потом на ягодицы снова легла мокрая ткань, смывая грязь, боль и усталость.

Бьякуя, оставив тряпку на ягодицах, невозмутимо уселся перед Аконом, скрестив ноги. Лицо его казалось словно подсвеченным изнутри, как будто секс разом снял груз забот с плеч и позволил вдохнуть полной грудью. Акону вдруг подумалось, что было бы неплохо видеть Бьякую вот таким почаще. А тот бездумно водил указательным пальцем по колену Акона, словно размышлял о чем-то.

— Вы не любите грязный секс, — вдруг заговорил он.

И Акону пришлось признаться — да, капитан Кучики, не люблю. Он пожал плечами и взял полотенце. Просунул скомканную тряпку между ягодиц, вытираясь, а Бьякуя потянулся куда-то вбок и в сторону — как оказалось, за новым полотенцем. Старое он выхватил и небрежно бросил в сторону. Едва заметный сквозняк сказал о том, что бесшумная прислуга забрала использованный предмет.

— И у вас давно никого не было, — продолжил Бьякуя. Он смотрел, склонив голову, немного с любопытством, но в основном — с видом человека, полностью удовлетворенного и сейчас решившего завести светскую беседу.

Акон не знал, что ответить. Этого Бьякую он не знал. Этот Бьякуя немного пугал, как пугало все неизвестное. А еще этот Бьякуя его интриговал — как интриговала любая тайна. Акон не сомневался, что за дверями «Прозрачного лотоса» Бьякуя превратится в того, кого Акон знал на протяжении многих лет. Но мир уже не будет прежним.

— Так почему, — доброжелательно продолжил Бьякуя, — вы пригласили меня?

Хотелось курить — и не той цветочно-ягодной дури, которой потчуют здешних клиентов. Просто здорово было бы ощутить между пальцев хруст завернутой в папиросную бумагу табачной крошки, вдохнуть горький дым и посидеть, глядя на закат. Может даже с Бьякуей, которого он, оказывается, пригласил. Но сигарета была одна, заката вообще не наблюдалось, и надо бы все послать к черту, чтобы хорошенько обдумать случившиеся, и почему он, черт возьми, так удивлен, что в доме свиданий получил классическое свидание? Но вместо всего этого Акон спросил:

— Капитан Кучики, вы курите?

 

Потом он лежал, устроившись на коленях у Бьякуи, затягивался и рассказывал про свой первый раз с мужчиной. Все события, конечно, вымышлены, а совпадения — случайны.

— Его звали, — Акон стряхнул пепел в чашу с жасминовым маслом, — предположим, Бьякуя, — и протянул недокуренную сигарету.

— Хорошая история, — Бьякуя осторожно и недоверчиво затянулся — замер, словно прислушивался к своим ощущениям — и вдохнул дым. — Но короткая.

— У нее может быть продолжение, — Акон приподнял ресницы — Бьякуя не сводил взгляда с расписанной лотосами створки и слегка улыбался. Над его головой вился легкий дымок.

— Вы уверены? — он медленно склонил голову, и Акон засмотрелся на безупречную линию челюсти, вздрагивая от защекотавших его тело потоков кидо. 

Потом Бьякуя вложил сигарету Акону между губ, заставив замереть, впитывая вкус влажного фильтра. Вопрос отдался в висках и позвоночнике, царапнул изнутри грудную клетку, огладил основания рогов.

Акон думал, что некоторые истории не должны заканчиваться. 

— Абсолютно.

А еще он любил все неизвестное. До смерти любил.


End file.
